ILoveFreedom: Six Bullets
ILoveFreedom: Six Bullets is a film scheduled for 2023 featuring ILoveFreedom as the main protagonist, portrayed by actor Clint Eastwood. During the hacking of rrrather, the synopsis was leaked and plans for the Rrrather Cinematic Universe were found and currently it is unknown if the film is still in development. Synopsis A psychopathic serial killer calling himself “the Persian Defender” shoots a young conservative activist in his swimming pool from a nearby rooftop. Virginian Police Officer ILoveFreedom finds a blackmail message demanding the United States pay the Defender $100,000 whilst also promising that for each day his demand is refused he will commit a murder; his next victim will be "a right-wing politician or a young woman." Police Chief TalkedAce and the governor assign Freedom to the case, despite his reputation for violent solutions. While in a local diner, ILoveFreedom observes a bank robbery in progress. He goes outside and kills two of the robbers while wounding a third. Freedom then intimidates the final robber into submission. After the robber surrenders, he tells ILoveFreedom that he must know if the gun was still loaded. he pulls the trigger with the weapon pointed directly at the robber, and laughs as it is revealed to be empty. The Persian Defender targets a gay transgender owl, but is interrupted by a police helicopter and escapes. Later that night, Freedom pursues a likely suspect, but it turns out to be a false alarm. Following that, Freedom successfully halts a suicide attempt by giving the man a joint after he personally convinced the mayor to legalize marijuana. He then reveals the origin of his name: he loves freedom. The suicidal man admits that it was fairly obvious. When the Persian Defender kills a hippie woman from another rooftop, the police believe the killer will next pursue a conservative activist. ILoveFreedom waits for the Defender near a Catholic church, where a rooftop-to-rooftop shootout ensues, with Freedom attempting to snipe the Persian with a rifle while the Defender returns fire with a submachine gun. The Persian Defender escapes, killing a police officer disguised as Milo Yiannopoulos. The Persian Defender then demands $1.2 million for a sloth he has kidnapped, threatening to let him suffocate otherwise. The governor decides to pay and tells ILoveFreedom to deliver the money with no tricks, but the freedom-loving patriot wears a covert listening device, brings a switchblade, and prays to Gary Johnson for good luck. As the Defender sends ILoveFreedom to various payphones throughout the city to make sure he is alone, the chase ends at Sayler's Creek. The Defender brutally beats ILoveFreedom and tells him he's going to kill him and let the sloth die anyway; FBI Agent Phenenas comes to the officer’s rescue but is wounded. Freedom stabs Defender in the leg, but the killer escapes without the money. The doctor who has treated the Persian Defender’s wound phones the police and tells Freedom and Phenenas that he has seen the Defender in Oak Hill. The officers break in and ILoveFreedom shoots the Defender, actually Anon67, in his wounded leg. When Anon67 refuses to reveal the location of the sloth and demands his rights, Freedom makes him confess by standing on the wounded leg, but the police are too late to save him. Because Freedom searched Anon67’s home without a warrant and improperly seized his rifle for evidence, the governor has no choice but to let Anon go. Outraged, ILoveFreedom warns that Anon will kill again and follows him on his own time. To thwart Freedom, Anon pays to have himself beaten by a thug, then claims Freedom is responsible. Despite ILoveFreedom’s protests, he is ordered to stop following Anon67. After stealing a gun from a liquor store owner, Anon67 kidnaps a school busload of women who left Iran to have a better life and demands a $500,000 ransom and a plane to leave the country. The governor again insists on paying but ILoveFreedom angrily refuses when asked to deliver the ransom. Instead he locates the bus and jumps onto the top from a bridge. The bus crashes into a dirt embankment and Anon67 flees into a nearby quarry, where he has a running gun battle with ILoveFreedom. Finally Anon spots a man voicing his opinion for stricter penalties against the Middle East and grabs him as a hostage. ILoveFreedom feigns surrender, but fires, wounding Anon in his left shoulder. The hostage runs away and Freedom stands over Anon, gun drawn. Anon lunges for his gun and ILoveFreedom shoots him instantly, causing him to fall into the water. As Freedom watches the dead body floating, he takes out his inspector's badge and hurls it into the water before walking away. Cast * Clint Eastwood as ILoveFreedom * Omar Borkan Al Gala as Anon67 * Jack Nicholson as TalkedAce * Kiefer Sutherland as Phenenas Sequel As the launch film of the Rrrather Cinematic Universe, alexw's hopes were that such a gritty and action-packed film would save rrrather from bankruptcy, and allow for more adventurous films. The script for a sequel, titled ILoveFreedom: Eternal Vigilance, was written though has not yet been leaked. Category:Rrrather Cinematic Universe